


The Beacon Activation

by Superherogeek1



Series: All my witcher fics [12]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: BAMF!Cirilla, Emhyr is a creep, Geralt of Rivia and Yennefer of Vengerberg are Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parents, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IT'S FINALLY DONE!, Jaskier | Dandelion is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, Kaer Morhen, Kidnapping, M/M, Powerful!Geralt, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Rescue Missions, Self Prompt, Teen Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Witcher!Geralt, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), all witcher schools, bamf!geralt, mage!geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1
Summary: Unknown to humans, the witchers have a what's known as a Beacon. The beacon is activated when something comes up that needs all witchers from all schools to stand together. It has never had to be used. Until now.The Beacon is activated. The witchers are coming for their swallow.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Other(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: All my witcher fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770616
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	The Beacon Activation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyThoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/gifts).



It was secret to all surviving witchers of the sackings that a spell could be activated and witchers from all schools would come together in an emergency. So when Cirilla was kidnapped by Nilfgaurd, Geralt decided to use The Beacon. 

No one but Geralt and Eskel knew that Geralt was a very powerful mage as well. Many witchers thought Geralt's lack of powerful signs was a side effect of the extra mutations but that wasn't true. He kept them weak to not hint off that he's a powerful mage.

So, when Geralt felt Cirilla's tracking spell activate in Nilfgaurd, Geralt opens a portal close to where he scensed Eskel. To his luck, Eskel was drinking with Lambert. Geralt stepped out of the portal to see he was just outside of a town.

"Come on, Roach. Let's go see Eskel and Lambert. I can hear them in the tavern." Geralt mutters and spurs Roach forward. He arrives then to the post outside then goes inside.

"Another witcher! What brings the majestic White Wolf to these parts." The barman asked curiously.

"I'm here for my brothers." Geralt said before walking past him to greet Eskel and Lambert who had stood up. Geralt pulled Eskel into his arms and pressed his nose against his neck.

"Geralt's what's the matter?" Eskel asked worriedly.

"Nilfgaurd has the pup. I came to get you both so we could activate The Beacon. I'm sure we don't need the backup but I'm sure the others from the other schools will want a piece of the army that took our Swallow." Geralt said quietly. Eskel nods but Lambert looks at Geralt in confusion.

"How are we gonna activate it? Will Yennefer help us? The beacon was made when mages still resided in Kaer Morhen. None of us, except maybe Eskel, has that kind of power." Lambert said quietly. Eskel looks at Geralt who sighs and nods.

"There's something Eskel and I should probably tell you. Follow me." Geralt said nervously, before leading them out to the horse post. 

They got their horses and Geralt led them to a clearing where Geralt sighed and looked at Lambert.

"So, Lambert, there's something you should probably know about me. Before I say anything, I just- please don't think I didn't tell you because I don't trust you or love you. I haven't even told Vesemir. Eskel and Yennefer are the only ones that know and Yen only knows because she read my mind. Eskel helped me through it as children. Jaskier doesn't know, Cirilla doesn't know although she might be able to sense it, even if she doesn't know what it means. Anyway, I just don't like people being afraid of me or see me as less than a witcher. I-" Geralt started to ramble but was cut off by Lambert's hand over his mouth.

"Geralt, I know you like dick. It's fine. Just get to the point." Lambert said tiredly.

"It's not that. This is probably more that that. Truth is, I'm not just a witcher, I'm also a very powerful mage. My birth mother was a sorceress. I got that gift. My signs are even stronger than Eskel's but I always toned them down during training so I wouldn't be taken back again for more experiments. If they knew I could move things with my mind, they would have tried to take me for a third round. They would have tried to figure out how to recreate my powers in other witchers and more boys would have been subjected to experiments. I couldn't let that happen to them and especially you. I read their minds. They were going to try and take Eskel back for more experiments. I used a very powerful Axii that they had no hope of overcoming and made them forget about their plans for him. I used Axii on 5 different Master witchers at the same time, Lambert, I broke through their walls in seconds. I had them all under my spell and they never knew it. And I was 15." Geralt said quietly, looking down at his hands as he levitated a dagger in front of him before flipping it with his mind and sends it soaring across the clearing and into a tree, only for it to reappear in his hands a second later.

"Fuck. So you didn't tell them so Eskel and I wouldn't go through the extra trials? If that's the reason, why would you have kept this from me? Geralt, you saved my life, and Eskel's." Lambert said quietly before moving his horse over to Geralt's and pulled Geralt to him in as much of a hug as he could manage.

"I was scared." Geralt said quietly before hugging Lambert back. After a few second, Lambert pulled back with a determine look.

"Come on, let's go save our little pup." Lambert said, making Geralt nod with a chuckle while he opened a portal to the Kaer Morhen gates.

* * *

Inside, Lambert goes and gets Vesemir while Geralt goes to the beacon room while Eskel stables the horses.

Inside the Beacon room, Geralt familiarizes himself with the equipment and when the others arrive they see Geralt standing in the room with his arms outstretched and a potatent smell of ozone as they all felt the chaos pulsing from him.

While Chanting in elder, Geralt puts one hand on a stone and the other stretched out in front of him before suddenly they see all their medallions lifting up.and Geralt's face appears above them in a cloud of magic mist.

"My witchers brethren of all schools, I have activated the Beacon in a plea to help us wolves rescue our little cirllia. Nilfgaurd has taken my daughter, your niece. I ask you all to aid me in storming the gates of Nilfgaurd to save our Swallow and to teach the kingdoms of the continent why they wouldn't go after someone who is under the witchers' protection. So, whose with us?" Geralt asked with a smirk. Using the chaos surrounding them all he hears almost 50 witchers respond with enthusiastic agreement.

"I thank you. I will open a portal to Kaer Morhen courtyard for all of you. We'll discuss our strategy here." Geralt said before taking a deep breath and looking at Eskel.

"Eskel, place your hand on my shoulder. I just need a little more energy. Lambert can you go get the dining room cleared out for about 50 witchers and Vesemir, can you fo get the gate open. I'm going to open the portals to the outside of the gates. Then have a few witchers go hunting so we have some food for tonight and tomorrow. I'm gonna start opening portals but I'm running out of energy. If I pass out, just lay me down somewhere I'll only take a few hours and a good meal to regain strength." Geralt said tiredly as he lets out another pulse of chaos as Eskel crowds in front of him and presses their foreheads together. Eskel closes his eyes and presses his hand to Geralt's cheek and hip.

* * *

While Lambert goes to the dining room Vesemir walks out to the gates to see a single portal open and witchers come out in groups. Vesemir waits until the portal closes and then looks around ar the group.

"Coen, Adian, Terrent, Gabriel, can you please go hunt for our dinner? this is a very unexpected gathering and we don't have enough supplies. The rest of you, follow me, show you to dining room the barracks. Most of our rooms are unusable so you'll all have to sleep where the apprentices used too. I apologize for the state of the keep, us wolves try and keep it as clean and safe as we can but with only 4 of us, it's difficult. All of you are free to uar the courtyard and training equipment if you please during your stay." Vesemir said as he guided the group inside.

Eskel walked in with a semi-conscious Geralt hanging off him. Eskel sits Geralt down and sits beside him then lets Geralt lay down. Once Geralt was asleep in Eskel's lap, Letho speaks up.

"So, I think I can speak for all of us and ask how the fuck Geralt was able active the Beacon and portal us all here?" 

Eskel brushes his hand through Geralt's hair and looks at the group of witchers who have settled themselves around the room.

"Geralt's birth mother, Visenna, is a sorceress. Geralt has alway been a mage and mutations just made the connection to chaos stronger." Eskel said before looking at Vesemir.

"He said he kept it a secret because the Masters who did the experimental trials figured out that my signs are stronger and was planning on bringing me back for extra trials. So at age 15, he heard their plans and put 5 Master witchers under Axii at the same time and made them forget about their plans for me. He saw the future in one of his dreams, He saved mine and many other witchers' lives, including Lambert's." Eskel said nervously. Vesemir looks at Geralt in shock and pride, however before he could say anything, four other witchers walk in with 5 large elk. 

"We got dinner!!" Aiden cheered!

Later that night, over dinner, the witchers worked over the strategy for their invasion and rescue. And once, the plan was in place, the witchers sharpened their blades and looked to Geralt who was now fully energized again and was fully armoured. All the witchers then make their way out to the stables 

"Brothers, Nilgaurd has mages so I can't risk portaling straight into the castle but I can let us off a couple hours ride away. Let's go get our Swallow!" Geralt yelled, making everyone raise their swords and roar in agreement.

Geralt opened a portal and kicks Roach into a gallop and lead the witchers out of Kaer Morhen.

* * *

Pasty, as old as she was, had seen a lot in her long life. She had lost her husband and her sons to her Emperor's conquest for land and power, so she hoped and prayed that the war would end soon. She didn't realize that her prayers would be answered mere hours later. Patsy was tending to her little shop when suddenly the ground started to shake. 

The villagers around her look around in shock and fear then suddenly 50 terrifying looking horses run through the village square, all of them were carrying heavily armed and armoured witchers. And they were heading towards the palace.

"Why are the witchers here? They've never been seen in one place before." Lana, her daughter in law croaks beside her.

"I heard rumors that they took that white haired female that they say is the daughter of the white wolf. I assume that right there, that was an invasion force. The king took the white Wolf's daughter, its known he's very protective of her. He probably gathered all the others and is going to breach the castle." Adam, Patsy's youngest son said shakily. 

"Good riddance." Patsy sneers and hobbled back inside.

* * *

As Geralt and the others approach the castle, Geralt sends a telepathic message to Ciri through their bond and sends her flash images of the outside of the castle and his witcher brothers behind him. He smiles slightly at the thankfulness and love she projects back before frowning as she sends back images of a thought to be dead Duny 

_"He wants to take me, dad, to bed. He says our future son will be all powerful and will be his heir according to prophecy."_ her fearful voice fills his head. Geralt snarls loudly before looking at the others.

"THE EMPEROR IS MINE ONLY! he wants to rape Ciri for a prophecies all powerful son." Geralt yells making everyone growl and hiss respectively.

 _"We're coming Pup, hold on. We're coming up on the palace gates. Are you able to get out of your bonds?'_ He asks through the mental link.

 _"I'm already out of them, I've just been keeping my arms behind my back. They didn't think to check me for weapons. I have my daggers and_ _I can still teleport. They don't know I already have training."_

 _"Good girl. Don't go after Duny. He can have you defiled in minutes. Leave him to me. He's mine. I saved his life at your mother's betrothal feast, I would like to correct that mistake. As soon as he leaves the room, portal yourself to my location. I have a sword for you, it was going to be a birthday present but you need it now."_ Geralt sent back as they arrive at the gate.

Geralt summons a strong blast and the doors blow off their hinges and rattle the entire castle as they fall.

Emperor Emhyr was sitting across from his daughter, trying to convince her to let him breed her when suddenly a loud expression rocks the castle. Cirilla states laughing manically and grins at her birth father.

"You pissed off the wrong people, Emhyr. You've sighed your own death warrant!" She crows in laughter as the sounds of screaming, roaring and laughter wind through the castle walls.

Suddenly a terrified and heavily injured guard barges in.

"SIR! Witchers! An army's worth. And they're pissed." The man pants before collapsing. Emhyr looks at Ciri who smirks but gets up and runs out the door, leaving Cirilla alone.

 _"Finally! Coming to ya dad!"_ Ciri sends Geralt before standing up, stretching a little and the disappearing in a flash of green light. When she arrives, she is standing next to Roach and Geralt is holding a sword. He hops down off Roach and hugs her tightly before handing her the sword.

"Wow, it's a shame it'll already see its first blood." She said, obviously not sorry at all. She and her dad, move with fluid grace as they fight back to back as soldiers run at them. 

Then suddenly Geralt senses other magic and puts Cirilla behind him and throws up a shield that covers all the witchers. He looks over to see a shocked and fearful sorceress.

"Impossible! Witchers cannot control chaos!" She cried.

"That's partly true, I'm the only mutant mage. And I'm a damn powerful one." He said before baring his fangs and shoots a spell at her to transform into a dandelion. She tries to block it but he's too powerful for her and sudden a small dandelion sat on the ground where she stood.

"Why a flower, wolf??" Lambert called from his left.

"Because of this!" Geralt replied with a grin and walked over, picked up the flower and held it to Roach, she knocked happily and ate it from his hand.

The soldiers and witchers gape at him as the court silences. The witcher had just fed Nilfgaurds most powerful sorceress to his horse and did it with a smile on his face. One by one, soldiers suddenly start dropping their weapons in surrender, thoroughly terrified at that display of magic.

Emhyr tries to run to a back entrance in the throne room when suddenly the door way in front of him glowed with a barrier. Emhyr looks to see a bloody but uninjured Geralt stalking through with an equally bloody and uninjured Cirilla by Geralt's side and with dozens of witchers filing in behind him.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I saved your life, Duny. And you kidnap and try and rape my daughter. Is this how you repay me?" Geralt sneers with a nasty smirk.

"She's my daughter, Witcher." Emhyr says coldly.

"That's where you're wrong, Geralt is more of a dad than you have ever been. Where were you when I was grieving my parents, where were you when I learned to play the harp? Where were you when I was lost in the woods for months, where were you when I was learning to sing? Where were you who I scraped my knees when I fell down some stares? Where where you when my kitten died and grandmother and Eist were to busy to help me calm down? ..mhmm. you were here. Hiding and planning my rape and probably subsequent murder. Geralt is the one who helped me learn to survive, to live. He taught me how to fight, he taught me what real love looks like. I was having a terrible nightmare a few months ago. Almost brought Kaer Morhen down with my screams. And dad helped me breath again and he told to bundle up and meet him outside. That he had a tradition to show me, an ancient witcher tradition. And when I for out there, he threw a snowball at my face. We had a snowball fight in the middle of the night and after, I fell asleep with a smile. He put away old rivalry and forgave old betrayal to bring all of the witchers together to rescue me. The wolves, cats and vipers have never been in the same room before without beating eachother bloody. Geralt is my dad, Vesemir is my grandfather, Yennefer of Vengerberg is my mom, Master bard Jaskier is my papa and Triss Marigold is my sister. The witchers of the continent are my uncles. I have my family. And you, emperor asshole, are not my family. I exercise my right to renounce my title as heir and princess. I renounce you, Emperor Emhyr var Emreis. I am not your daughter." Ciril rants before looking at Geralt with a smile.

"Let the record reflect that I, Geralt of Rivia, claim Cirilla as my own. She is now Cirilla of Kaer Morhen, our little swallow." Geralt said before picking Emhyr up with his magic and tearing the man's head from his body with a sickening pop. 

Geralt takes the head and guides out the witchers and they mount their horses again. Geralt pulls Ciri up in front of him and lead his brother out of the castle gates. They walk to the town center and toss Emhyr's head onto the ground infront of a crowd.

"Let it be known that anyone who hurts who is under our protection, the consequences are severe. Good luck to you all." Geralt before urging Roach down the road. Geralt opens a portal and puts them near Ban Gleán. They trot along quietly, revealing in the victory and the relief that Cirilla was safe but then Geralt heard strumming, familiar strumming. Geralt looks forward to see Jaskier walking in front of them.

"Jask!" Geralt yelled, making Jaskier look up and stumble in shock. He runs to Geralt's side and let's Geralt dismount Roach, leaving Ciri in the saddle.

"Why the hell are you all traveling together and soaked in blood?" Jaskier asked worriedly as he checks Geralt for injuries but Geralt just chuckles and pulls Jaskier to him.

"I'm okay Jask, we're all okay. The blood isn't any of ours. Nilfgaurd took Ciri, so we brought down Nilfgaurd." Geralt said as he nuzzled against Jaskier's neck and jaw.

"Oh ok good I- wait. YOU TOOK DOWN NILFGAURD!!??" Jaskier yelled before looking at Ciri.

"Kiddo, I thought we taught you better? How on earth did you get taken?" Jaskier asked worriedly.

"Papa, I'm an 18 year old woman. Even with training, I can't take down 20 men by myself. I took 7 down before they got me though. And I bit one guy's finger off. He wouldn't go near me again when I was there" Ciri said smugly.

"That's my girl." Jaskier said before rounding on Geralt. 

* * *

The witchers behind them couldn't believe it. This little bard was ranting and raving and shouting that he should have been there, and how he could have made a beautiful song out of it and how dare Geralt not tell him that Ciri had be kidnapped. This bard scared them a little at his lack of fear but the sheepish smile on Geralt's face would surely result in teasing for years.

However, as the bard, continue to rant, one thing became evident. The white wolf had been tamed but he was not soft nor slow or weak, but instead, ferociously protective, loyal, and loving to those he loved. Yet, he was brutal and unforgiving in his vicious attacks if those he loved were threatened. 

Jaskier isn't his. He is Jaskier's.

* * *

A/N: If you liked my work, you can help support me and buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/superherogeek1)


End file.
